Someone waits for you
by Jaded Angel
Summary: I uploaded this 3 times!!!! AND it still has the messed up names!!!!!! But ANYWAY Mimi is unhappy with her BF Jay... What happens when she begins to fall for Matt? Still trying to be a true Girlfriend!...Mimato~Taiora~Mimi/Jay~Kenyako~Hints: Takari!


'Another day, another excuse

An: I have an Author's Note at the bottom which will explain most of this wonderful, crappy story. So I don't anything, but the plot and Jay. And yet I don't own him either. Cursed. So happing readings………….

And Someone Waits For You……………….

'Another day, another excuse.' Mimi thought bitterly as she waited outside in the burning sun for her stupid boyfriend to come and see a movie with her. **Ring, Ring.** Mimi dug through her purse until she came across her little blue cell phone. 

"Hello!" Mimi said praying it was her dumbass, good for nothing, always with an excuse boyfriend.

"Hey Mitz, its Jay."

"Where the hell are you?!" Mimi yelled into the phone.

"At work… I can't go to the movies with you. I promised I'd drive down to Baker's field to pick up Tom."

"But Jay, you promised you come to the movie with me to make up for Wednesday."

"I know, tomorrow I promise. Come on you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Call me later Love you." And with that Mimi hung up the phone and threw it back in to her purse. She turned around and went to buy a ticket and a soda. While she was on the snack line, she saw her best bud Sora walking with her boyfriend Tai. 

"Hey Sora!" Mimi yelled. Sora looked towards Sora and smiled, she unhooked her hand from Tai's and walked over to Mimi.

"Hey Mimi. What's up? Where's Jay?" Sora asked while looking around.

"Another one of his famous excuses" Mimi said while paying for her soda.

"Oh man Mimi, just break up with him already, the asshole. He treats you like his little toy sometimes. If it were me…"

"You would slap him and tell him off. I know. But I can't, I really do like him." Mimi said looking down at the floor, finding her shoes so much more interesting. Sora let out a long sigh.

"What are you gonna go see?" 

"Evolution…again! Hehe." Mimi began chuckling; she had seen the movie six times already.

"Jeez Mimi you would think they give you a free ticket." Sora said giggling. Tai walked over to them and put his arm around Sora's waist, Sora looked up and smiled, while Mimi stopped laughing and was about to leave.

"Wait Mimi how about me and Jay go and see Evolution with you… so your not alone?" Sora asked hoping she could help. Tai looked a little annoyed, but grin anyway. Mimi smiles, and nodded her head.

"That was great!" Mimi came out of the theater smile from ear to ear. Sora and Tai walked out talking amongst them selves. Mimi stared at them and wished that was her and Jay. It was true Jay had been making less and less time for her, but he did try and make it up to her. Even if he would cancel half of those. Mimi started drifting away from him as well hanging out with some of the guys in her classes, Tai's friends. Sora's friends. Her single friends. But Jay was really important to her and it bothered her that he always canceled their dates. 

Mimi walked away from the flirty couple and saw Matt Ishida, a kid from her geo class. He was sitting on one of the benches, looking at his watch. 'Maybe I should talk to him.' Mimi thought. She turned around to tell Sora. 

"Hey Sora I'll see you later ok?" Mimi said, Sora turned around and smiled. 

"Ok, hey no one's gonna be home tonight, wanna come over and rent a movie with me. I get my step dad's car tonight." Sora said. Mimi smiled and then looked at Tai who wasn't looking all too happy. Sora and Tai really liked each other, but Sora had always kept her promise that her friends came before her boyfriends. Mimi smiled.

"No thanks Sora I promised my dad I help him pack. Maybe we can go out to lunch tomorrow, Ok?" Sora looked at Mimi and nodded her head in agreement. Then turned to Tai who was looking a little upset. Mimi decided that was her cue to leave. 

"Hey Matt." Mimi said startling Matt a little.

"Oh hey Mimi, what's up?"

"Nothing, what are you doin'?"

"Waiting for Izzy, we were suppose to see a movie tonight."

"He's late." Mimi said sitting next to him.

"Nope I am just early." Mimi smiled. Mimi smiled and looked at her watch. It was already 4 o'clock; she had to be home in fifteen minutes. 

"Wow look at the time, I promised to be home in fifteen minutes." Mimi got up about to leave. 

"Hey…" Mimi turned around to look at him. "Me and Izzy was gonna go to The Spider tonight, maybe I'll see you there." Mimi smiled and nodded and then waved goodbye. The spider was the hottest nightclub around. 'Wait what am I gonna wear? Omg!' Mimi thought and took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hello."

"Sora, its Mimi."

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"Matt sort-of invited me to The Spider tonight, and I agreed, what am I gonna wear?!"

"Woah, woah, calm down. Meet me at my house in a half-hour and we'll get ready."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! See ya soon." And she hung up her phone and ran to her car. 

Mimi drove to Sora's house in pure nerve. Matt was one of the cutest boys she knew. He was so sweet and charming. Mimi got to Sora's house in mere minutes. She jumped out of her car and ran to the door. Sora's mom opened the door and went back to the kitchen. Mimi ran up the stairs and into Sora's room.

"Where's the fire?" Sora said from the inside of her closet. "Oh Tai called Matt and found out there gonna go there around nine o'clock ok? I am also gonna go, Tai says we need to party some." Mimi looked at all the clothes that were already spread about the bed. "I picked out the perfect outfit for you." Sora held up a pink mini skirt and black tube-top. "I knew you like it and since I've never worn it I thought you would wear it." Sora handed the outfit to Mimi and pushed her to the bathroom door. A couple minutes later, Mimi walked out in the outfit. "Wow Mitz, you look great, now hair and make-up."

After about an hour, Mimi's hair and make-up was finally done. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curls, and little strands framing her face. Her make-up was very light, a little blush and foundation. Pink eye shadow, and a rosy colored lip-gloss. Mimi smiled at her self in the mirror. 

"Thank you so much. I owe you." Mimi hugged Sora.

"It's no problem, I'll add it to your tab. Hehe." Mimi left Sora to get ready, and went downstairs and on the computer to check her email.

"You've got mail!" Said the cherry computer voice. Mimi clicked the mail button, and saw that it was mainly junk mail.

**Instant message from Trubelmker**.

****

Trubelmker: Hey Baby!

****

Sweety_Mitz: Hi Jay

****

Trubelmker: I am really sorry about not coming to the movies with you. So tonight why don't we go to a restaurant and then a walk on the beach. J 

****

Sweety_Mitz: I am sorry Jay. I promised I go with Sora to pick up her grandmother from the airport. 

****

Trubelmker: It's ok. Tomorrow we'll hang out, that's all. I gtg. Bye I love you.

****

Sweety_Mitz: Ok bye Matt. Love you too.

**Trubelmker has logged off**. 

Mimi quickly signed off. She felt really guilty about lying to Jay like that. But she wanted to hang out with Matt, it's not like she was gonna do anything, Just hang out.

Sora came down about a half-hour later wearing a red tube top and leather pants. "Are you ready Mimi?"

"Yeah."

"Good let's go pick up Tai and head over to Yolei's."

"Ok." Mimi and Sora said good bye to Sora's mom and got in to her car. On the way over to Tai's Mimi told Sora about the AOL, conversation.

"I don't get it Sora, I mean he's hurt me more then once, yet I still feel guilty about going out with out him. Ugh." Sora looked at Mimi for a second and then turned to the road again. 

"Mimi don't you dare start crying, do you know how hard it is to fix mascara smudge." Mimi smiled at Sora. "Don't worry about Jay. He has canceled more dates then he has made with you, you're allowed to have fun sometimes, with or with out him. And if you can't understand that then I am sorry I can't help you further." Mimi looked at Sora and tried to relax, it had started raining. 

They pulled up to Tai's house and beeped the horn. After a few minutes Tai ran out wearing a black shirt and a pair of khakis. He got into the back seat and kissed the top of Sora's head, before they began making their way to Yolei's.

They got out of the car and walked up to Yolei's new apartment. Sora had an extra key so they didn't need to ring the doorbell or anything. Mimi was behind Sora and Tai thinking about Matt and Jay. 'Do I really love Jay. He acts so weird around me. And Matt is a charming cute, smart, nice, guy. I don't know…'

"Earth to Mimi." Yolei said waving a hand in front of Mimi's face. Mimi was startled out of her trance and looked at the odd looks everyone was giving her. Mimi smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"Um… well it's seven o'clock, if we want to get dinner, and be on time we have to leave now."

"Ok, that's fine with me." 

"Well you're sort-of… blocking the door." Mimi looked at where she was standing everyone was in the apartment, while she was leaning against the doorframe blocking the exit. She blushed a little and moved out to the hall. Every one laughed a little and then made there way to their cars.

The club was loud and hot. Mimi began to remember why she didn't come to these. She was sitting at the bar with a diet coke. She had been dancing for the past hour, with a bunch of guys she knew from school. She looked over to see Sora and Tai dancing and talking together, then she saw Yolei and Ken, her new boyfriend, stopping to take a breather. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and was faced with Matt who was holding a soda. 

"Sorry I startled you. But you just looked so cute staring off into space." Mimi blushed a little but smile.

"No it's ok. Do you wanna dance?" Matt smiled and held out his hand for Mimi. 

It was around one o'clock in the morning when Mimi sneaked into her house. 'Damn I can't believe I was out for that long.' Sora had just dropped Mimi off. Mimi climbed the stairs. When she got to her room she quietly shut the door and fainted on to her bed. The night had been so perfect. She had danced with Matt since he got there, and had a great time. Yolei and Ken had joined in, while Sora and Tai stayed off to the side. But it had been so fun.

Mimi changed into her pink pjs and laid under the covers. She drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning the phone ringing awakened Mimi. "Hello!" Mimi said very, very annoyed. 

"Mimi. It's Jay. I am going to P.A. today, with the family. I guess we're gonna have to reschedule our date. I am sorry I'll call you later. Bye." Mimi hung up the phone and rolled over. 'Why does he always do this to me?'

Mimi was driving to Tai's house. She was very upset and couldn't find Sora anywhere. She had thrown on a pink blouse and a pair of jeans, but she had forgotten her jacket and the heat in her car wasn't working. Finally she pulled up the long driveway and ran up to the door. Tai's mom answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kameya, is Sora here."

"Yep, she's in Taichi's room, you know where that is right, the one on the left." Emily nodded her head and ran up the stairs. When she got to the room, she opened the door to reveal, Sora and Tai watching titanic. Sora was wearing a long pink skirt with a white soft looking sweater. Tai had on a pair of baggy jeans and a green sweater. Mimi cleared her throat, Tai turned his head to see who was at his door. Sora was too into the movie to realize what was going on. 

"Hey Mimi what's going on?"

"I need to talk to Sora about something." Mimi hated ruining Tai's time with Sora but this an emergency. Tai sighed and began to get up. Which caused Sora to have to move since she was leaning on him.

"What's wrong Tai? Oh hey Mimi. What's wrong?" Sora jumped up and ran towards Mimi. Mimi looked at Sora 

"Jay…" and Mimi broke down crying.

After telling Sora what happened, they went down to the kitchen. Mimi was sipping her hot coco, while Sora was looking for the cinnamon.

"He is such an ass. He promised."

"I know Mimi. I know! We are going to the mall!"

"What?!"

"That will cure everything. I'll tell Tai, call Yolei for me." Sora raced up stairs to tell Tai. Mimi dialed Yolei's number and told her to meet them at the mall in twenty minutes.

They had been shopping for two hours. Sora so far had bought the most things, then Yolei, and last Mimi who only had one bag. They stopped in front of this little boutique that had some dresses in the window. They walked in Sora was looking at a baby blue dress that had a sheer over top that had stars on it. Yolei was looking at a forest green dress that had a slit up to a little over the knee. While Mimi was entranced by a pink dress that had diamonds on the top and then as it went to the waist the skirt blossomed to the ground. It was a beautiful dress.

"Well we do need dress for the winter ball." Suggested Yolei.

"Omg, Tai would love this."

"I don't know you guys," 

"Mimi why don't you invite Matt? As a friend…"

"Your kidding right, that will break Jay's heart."

"So… he hasn't done it to you?" Sora gave Mimi a look and went to buy her dress. Yolei followed suit. Mimi looked at the dress. 'Maybe I should…' 

"Mimi, we're not gonna stay here all day." Mimi picked up the dress and bought it. 

"Matt! Wait up!" Mimi yelled while jogging towards Matt in the hall.

"Hey Mimi what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you had a date to the Winter ball, next week."

"Actually I don't. Do you?"

"No." Mimi said, shaking her head.

"Do you maybe want to go with me?"

"Oh Matt I love too." Mimi kissed his cheek and ran off. 

Mimi ran towards Yolei's locker. When she got to her locker Yolei was unpacking and packing her stuff, while Sora and Tai were kissing each other. Mimi exploded, scaring Yolei, but not disturbing the couple. Yolei looked over at Mimi with a very frighten look.

"He asked me to the Ball. Ahh!" Yolei smiled and looked over at Sora and Tai who were still kissing.

"That's great Mitz. Now all you have to do is break-up with Jay" Yolei went back to her locker. Mimi looked shocked. 

"Why?"

"Duh… you can't go out with both. You have to tell Jay." Mimi looked at Yolei and leaned against a locker.

"Great." She sighed. 

Mimi and Yolie were walking to their next class, when Mimi heard a noise from the classroom their were walking past. Mimi stopped and walked back alittle. She pushed the door open alittle and saw Jay and another girl kissing. "Jay!" Mimi choked down a sob. Jay looked up and turned to Mimi with a shocked face. Mimi looked at him and ran out of the room.

Mimi ran straight into the girls bathroom, almost colliding with Sora.

"Mimi, What's wrong?" Mimi broke down crying.

"Jay…::Sob::… kissing another… girl." And the tears came faster. Sora understood instantly. She wrapped her arms around Mimi trying to soothe her. 

Mimi walked along the trees that led to her house. She decided to walk home, since Sora drove her to school. 'I can't believe he did that…' she kicked a rock. Tears began to wheal in her eyes. She viciously rubbed them away.

"Hey Mimi, wait up." Mimi turned around to see Matt running after her. She stopped and waited until he caught up.

"Hey Matt."

"You ok? I heard what happened, with Jay and all that. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, he's a loser. I should have dumped him when I had the chance too."

"Why didn't you?" Mimi looked at Matt .

"I kept thinking that, he really liked me. And no one else did. That he would be the only person who would ever love me. I guess I was just fooling myself. He didn't love me, justed used me." Mimi wiped away some of the tears that were streaming down her face. She felt some thing on her cheek, she looked towards Matt and saw him wiping her tears with his thumb. 

"You know you have the prettiest smile. Aren't those tears making it difficult to smile?" Matt took his hand away and smiled at Mimi. "I liked you. I've liked you since the first time I saw you. But you were always hanging out with Jay or Tai. I figured you were going out with one of them so I just sort-of tried to blend in with the crowd, but you were always there, ever where I turned you would be there smilign with Kari and Davis, laughing with Jay or Joe, giggling with Sora and Yolei. Then you began to pay attention to me. All I ever wanted was right there in front of me. And now, I have the nerve to tell you, and your sitting here saying no one likes you. Well Miss Mimi I think I just proved you wrong." Matt smirked at Mimi who held a shocked expression on her face. 

"You… you like me." Mimi stuttered. Matt smiled and nodded. Mimi jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Well what a coincidence, I like you too." Mimi smiled as Matt pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well atleast me and Tai won't have to go with her to the movies any more." Sora joked from behind a tree, Yolei hit her lightly on the shoulder and put a finger over her mouth.

They watched as Mimi and Matt kissed and began walking off hand and hand.

****

Danielle: I know this is a little weird…

Emily: {in the corner} You destroyed my story…

Danielle: ::Sweat drops:: I did not… actually… I wrote the story for my friend Emily and just substitued the digidestined names, Except for Jay. He's a kid I hate. So he got a bad guy scene. So if the characters are a little out of personalities it's because it's not really them, sorta. Hehe…..

Emily: Danielle?

Danielle: yes

Emily: I think you have confused enough people for one day.

Danielle: I guess so. So R&R please. And read my other Digimon Fics.

Emily: Bye Peeps.

Danielle: Buh Byez.


End file.
